Many coupling devices are available for attaching a vehicle to a trailer. When towing a trailer with a vehicle the number one concern is safety. Gooseneck type hitches have proven over time to be both safe and reliable. Next to safety, an important consideration is the ease, convenience, and effort required to attach (hitch) a trailer with a gooseneck hitch to a towing vehicle. Typically, a user will to climb over either the back of the bed of the towing vehicle, for example a truck, or the side of the bed of the truck to gain access to the gooseneck hitching mechanism. Climbing over either the back or the truck can be difficult, uncomfortable, and even dangerous. Furthermore, climbing into the bed of a truck often results in damage to the body of the truck. This is especially troublesome when climbing over the side where scratches can often be seen on the body of the truck where a user has climbed over. Once a user gains access to the bed of the truck they often must stay in an uncomfortable position while manually attaching the gooseneck hitch mechanism of the trailer to the towing vehicle which requires manually moving a handle and then lowering a locking pin into a receiving hole. What is needed is a safe and reliable hitching mechanism that can be attached automatically and remotely, and therefore, does not require a user to climb into the bed of the truck.